


Kitty Found - ATC for Kitty Lost

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's a little upset at Kitty for taking off with Rackmil but Kitty has her own reasons for being upset with Matt. WIll they work it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Found - ATC for Kitty Lost

Kitty Found  
ATC for Kitty Lost  
I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Matt sat at the table with Kitty and Rackmil getting madder by the moment. Although for most people it would’ve been hard to tell by the slightly amused expression on his face.  
‘She’s flirting with him’ he thought as he listened to Kitty laugh at another one of Rachmell’s lame jokes. ‘After all he did to her she’s actually flirting with him.’  
Kitty snuck a look over at Matt. No one else may have seen anything in his expression but she did. She knew him and she could tell he was getting angry but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out why.  
It was after all his idea for Jim Rackmil to have dinner with them & Jim was a charming and witty man. Still though, looking at Matt she decided it might be time to call it an evening.  
“Well gentlemen” she stated as she rose “this evening has been nice but I’ve got to go.”  
“Oh no Kitty” Rackmil protested “the evening is young.”  
“Well I know Jim” Kitty said “but I’ve got some work waiting for me over at the Long Branch. If you’ll remember I’ve been out of town most of the day.”  
Rachmell looked a little abashed “Well that’s true. Can I see you back then?”  
“Uh don’t worry about that” Matt interjected. “I’ll see her back. I’ve got to do my rounds anyway.”  
Rackmil nodded and rose as Kitty did taking her hand, gallantly kissing the back of it. “Well good night then” he sighed “but I’ll stop in tomorrow. I mean if you don’t mind that is.”  
“Not at all Jim” Kitty returned “It’ll be a pleasure to see you again.”  
“Evening Rackmil” Matt said as he took Kitty by the elbow and escorted her out of the restaurant. Matt kept his silence as they exited the eatery but Kitty knew it was coming. She could see it in his eyes.  
“What was the big idea in there?” he finally asked when they reached the safety and solitude of the street.  
Kitty feigned ignorance not wanting to get into a full scale war. “I don’t know what you mean.” She said. “Big idea about what?”  
Matt glared at her. “You know what I mean. You were actually flirting with Rackmil in there. Right in front of me.”  
“I was not.” Kitty defended herself. “I was just being nice to him.”  
“Well it’s a good thing you’re this ‘nice’ to everyone.” He fumed.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Despite herself her temper was rising at his remarks.  
“You know very well, what that means.” He answered “You were flirting with him and he was the one that left you to the Indians. Remember that?” They had stopped walking by this time and were in the middle of the street.  
“Yeah, I remember” she glowered at him. “I also remember you telling me they were peaceable Indians and that Jim was only trying to protect me. Are you saying now that you were wrong?”  
Matt realized that they were beginning to attract an audience. Taking Kitty by the arm he escorted her across the street and to the back of the Long Branch before answering her.  
But Kitty was good and riled now and she wanted an answer. “Well? Is that it? The Great Matt Dillon admitting he was wrong about something?”  
Matt glanced around, finally dropping her arm and his shoulders. “No, no I’m not. It’s just… well you didn’t have to act that way in there in front of me.”  
“Act what way?” Kitty anger was in full swing now. “I swear Matt Dillon you are the most exasperating man. You don’t want anyone to know that we are anything more than acquaintances then you have the nerve to be jealous when I so much as speak to another man.”  
“You were doing a lot more than just speaking to him.” He said before he noticed how much his voice and his temper had flared.  
Kitty took a step back from him. It had been a long day and the night before had been even longer. She was tired and she really didn’t want to fight.  
Deciding that putting distance between them was the wisest course of action she turned away from him. “Well I’m too tired to do even that now” she hissed at him. “Good night Marshal Dillon.” She added as a parting shot.  
Turning on her heels she left him standing alone in the alley.  
Matt glared at her back for a moment, then turned and stomped away towards the jail. No one in the world could make him angrier than the red head named Kitty Russell.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

The next morning Kitty rose early, dressed quickly and made her way over to Delmonico’s. After her discussion with Matt the previous evening she had been too angry to work so she had gone to bed early, determined after breakfast to get an early start today on her books. Besides she was hoping to see a certain lawman and talk to him. She didn’t like it when they argued.  
As she had hoped Matt came in not long after she did. But he hardly glanced in her direction as he strode past her and sat at a table in the back.  
Kitty was stunned as well as infuriated. Who did he think he was?  
With her shoulders squared, spine straight and head held high, Kitty rose from the table, breakfast only half eaten. Placing some coins on the table in payment she marched out of the restaurant, her parasol in hand ready to do battle with it should the need arise and with out a single backwards glance at the Marshal.  
‘Two can play that game’ she thought.  
Matt watched her leave with more than just a little regret. Yes he was mad and yes he thought she had been flirting with that eastern dude. But he remembered her words from last night and they stung.  
Though it was obvious to most everyone in Dodge that they were far more than ‘just acquaintances’, he had always told her that there could never be anything permanent or official between them.  
Ruefully he had to acknowledge that he had no right to be jealous or demanding of her. He had made no commitment towards her and had never really asked one of her.  
Of course there was something between them, unspoken though it was. But he couldn’t expect her to abide by a partnership that had never been officially formed and that he never acknowledged to anyone but her.  
Joe came up to take Matt’s order as he sat there pondering the problem and almost had to speak to get Matt’s attention. Finally noticing him Matt told Joe to bring his usual and sat back glumly to wait for the food, even though his appetite didn’t seem to be in attendance.  
Shortly after Joe brought his breakfast, Chester came rushing into the café. “Mister Dillon, Mister Dillon” he fairly yelled. “You best come quick. It’s Miss Kitty.”  
Matt’s heart skipped a few beats as he dropped his napkin onto his mostly uneaten food and rushed out following Chester down the street.  
“What happened?” he demanded as they hurried to the saloon.  
“Well it ain’t exactly happened just yet.” Chester said “But there was a cowboy over there that was giving Miss Kitty an awful rough time cause she told him she weren’t open just yet.”  
Matt reached the doors of the saloon and paused, looking in before entering, Chester close on his heels. A shaggy headed cowboy with last year’s stains on his clothes had Kitty by the arm and was trying to force her towards the stairs.  
“Hold it there” Matt bellowed, instantly angry at seeing the man with his hand on Kitty. “Let her go”  
The man whirled around pulling his gun and holding Kitty tightly in front of him. “Either of ya come any closer and she dies” he warned menacingly.  
“I said let her go” Matt ordered again just as Rackmil entered the saloon, startling the man but not enough to let Kitty go.  
“What’s going on here?” Rackmil demanded. “Unhand Miss Russell.”  
The shaggy cowboy looked over at Rachmell then Chester then back at Matt. He could see concern and interest on the faces of all three men for this woman but there was something more in the big man’s expression that told him he was the one to pay attention to.  
“She’s your’n ain’t she?” he asked the lawman seeing the answer in his eyes without Matt having to say a word.  
Rackmil heard the question but for a moment didn’t understand it until he too saw Matt’s expression. The love for her was plain to see for anyone. Wisely Rackmil kept his silence.  
Kitty looked curiously at Matt. But he avoided her gaze and he didn’t answer the question.  
Matt watched the raggedy man carefully, looking for any opportunity to get Kitty away from him.  
The man though wanted an answer. “I asked ya a question” he snarled. “This woman your’n?”  
“What business is it of yours?” Kitty spoke up. “He doesn’t run this place I do and I told you no.” Kitty tried to twist out of his grasp but he jerked her arm painfully behind her holding her even tighter to him.  
The bedraggled cowboy looked again at Matt when he finally had Kitty under control. “I asked ya a question.” He stated again. “Is she your’n or not?”  
Matt could see the man was intent on an answer and though he had no idea why it mattered he answered him truthfully. “Yeah” he finally said. “She’s mine. Now let her go.”

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Kitty’s eyes widened at Matt’s admission. Of all things she expected him to say that wasn’t one of them. He had said she was his and he was admitting it to a total stranger.  
The cowboy laughed. “I thought so” he giggled. “Could see it in the way ya look at her. That’d make pokin’ her all the sweeter, knowin’ she was the Marshal’s woman.”  
Matt narrowed his eyes. He wanted very badly right then to tear that man from limb to limb but the gun he had pressed into Kitty’s side kept him at bay. “You have your answer now” he coaxed “so let her go. I’m sure Miss Russell here would be willing to sell you a bottle to take with you when you leave.”  
“Yeah sure” Kitty agreed quickly, taking a ragged breath as he tightened his hold on her.  
Rachmell who had been standing quietly behind Matt stepped forward. “Look fella” he said “I’ll even buy the whiskey for you if you’ll just let Miss Russell go.”  
The cowboy looked disinterestedly at Rackmil. “Shut up” he told him. Turning his attention back to Matt he pressed the gun into Kitty’s side causing her to wince at the intrusion into her flesh.  
Matt saw her grimace and slowly raised his hand near his gun.  
But the man noticed his actions and stepped backwards dragging Kitty with him. Pressing the gun even deeper he warned the lawman. “Best keep ya hand offn’ that gun. I meant what I said, I’ll kill her.”  
Matt’s hands flew up in the air and far from his gun. He wanted to give the man no reason to hurt Kitty. “What are you going to do?” he asked the man when he saw him relax his grip on the pistol slightly.  
The man considered the question as he warily watched the three men in front of him. “All I wanted was a drink and a poke” he whined “but this sassy girl wouldn’t sell em’ to me. I weren’t gonna hurt no one. But you all had to interfere.”  
“Look” Matt said calmly, soothingly “you can still have that drink. Just let her go and I’ll get her to give you a whole bottle.”  
The man looked hopeful for a moment then shook his head. “Naw you won’t” he said. “Too many of you all and only one of me. You’d kill me sure for hurtin’ your woman here.”  
“You haven’t hurt her” Matt pointed out "and if you let her go now I promise I won’t do anything to you.”  
The man looked doubtful. “What about them?” he nodded his head at Chester and Rackmil.  
“Chester, Rachmell get out of here.” Matt ordered.  
Chester knew better than to argue and disappeared quickly back through the doors remaining just outside in case he was needed.  
Rackmil however refused to budge. “No” he said “I’m not about to leave Miss Russell in this man’s clutches.”  
“I said leave Rackmil” Matt demanded angrily never taking his eyes off of Kitty and her captor. This dude’s careless bravado could get Kitty killed.  
Rackmil ignored him though and started forward. Matt reached out and grabbed Rackmil by the arm restraining him from going any further.  
Rackmil glared up at Matt until he saw the murderous expression on his face. “You get her hurt and I’ll kill you” Matt said leaving no doubt in Rackmil’s mind that he meant it.  
Kitty noticed how closely the cowboy was watching Matt and Jim and took a chance of freeing herself. Once again twisting away from him she finally managed to free her self from his grasp.  
“You get back here” he yelled aiming his gun at Kitty. The moment’s distraction was all Matt needed. Pulling his gun he shot the man before he could fire at her.  
Momentarily stunned Rackmil stepped away suddenly ill at what had transpired in front of him.  
Realizing it was over Kitty launched her self in to Matt’s embrace. “Oh Matt.”  
Matt pulled back from her studying her intently for a moment. “Kitty are you alright?”  
Kitty nodded. “Yeah I’m alright. At least I am now.” She said as he hugged her tightly to him.  
Rackmil watched the two together and understanding of their relationship settled on him heavily.  
Matt pulled away again from Kitty and turned to him. “What were you thinking Rackmil?” he snapped at him. “You could’ve gotten her killed.”  
“Well I….” Rackmil tried.  
“You what? You wanted to the hero again is that it?” Matt would’ve continued to berate the man but Kitty reached out and placed her hand on his arm to calm him.  
“Matt it’s okay.” She said quietly “I’m fine.”  
Matt started to say something else as Chester came back in but thought better of it.  
Turning to his assistant he pointed to the dead man. “Chester get someone to take that man out of here and then get Rackmil back to his hotel room so he can pack his things. He’s leaving Dodge. Today.”  
“Yes sir” Chester said. Though he had been just outside the doors he had a feeling he had missed something but he sure wasn’t going to ask what that might’ve been. At least not then he wasn’t. He left to get help with the dead man.  
Rackmil said nothing to Matt but looked ashamedly at Kitty. “Kitty, I’m sorry. I…..”  
Kitty waved him off. “It’s alright Jim” she sighed wearily. “I understand but I think Matt’s right. You need to go on now.”  
Rackmil nodded at her, glanced at Matt and turned leaving the saloon.  
Matt waited till Rackmil left before pulling Kitty back into his arms. “You sure you’re alright.” He asked.  
Kitty nodded then looked up questioningly at him. “Matt” she asked almost afraid to voice the question for fear of the answer. “Did you mean what you said, I mean to him?” She pointed at the dead man.  
Matt looked away for a second before meeting her gaze. “Yeah, yeah I did Kitty. I don’t know why that man wanted to know and I guess it doesn’t matter but yeah it’s true. That is….. if you want it that way.”  
Kitty stared at the man in front of her seeing the truth so plainly written on his features. He had claimed her and in front of witnesses. The fact that one of them was dead, one of them was leaving and the other didn’t understand didn’t matter. He had claimed her.  
But one thing still nagged at her. Looking up at Matt she took a deep breath. “Matt I’ve wanted that since the day I met you.” She almost whispered. “But I gotta know something.”  
“What?” Matt asked seeing the frown on her face.  
“Matt do you love me or just want me?”

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Matt was a little taken aback by the question. Didn’t she know? He thought by openly claiming her he had made it clear. But then he realized his error in judgment. To him claiming her and loving her was the same. But not to Kitty.  
He knew he had told her before how he felt. He distinctly remembered several times when he had told her flat out that he loved her. But each time, he suddenly remembered, had been in private. Until today he had never openly claimed her as anything more than a friend.  
“I’m sorry Kitty” he sighed. “I thought you knew. I guess I never really spelled it out clearly but I love you Kitty Russell. I guess I always will.”  
Kitty looked into his eyes and saw the truth so clearly shining there that it astounded her. Twice in one day Matt had surprised the life out of her by his admissions.  
Chester chose that moment to come back into the Long Branch bringing several men with him to carry the dead man out. Instinctively Kitty pulled out of Matt’s arms knowing how he felt about people seeing them together but Matt grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
A couple of the men looked curiously at the two but said nothing as they noticed the possessive way that the Marshal held the saloon owner close to his side.  
As the man was carried out Chester turned to see Mr. Dillon still holding Miss Kitty as his hand gently caressed the small of her back. He knew Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty were close friends but right then they looked like a whole lot more than that. “Mr. Dillon you headed back to the office?” he asked figuring on walking back with him.  
Matt looked down at Kitty and suddenly thought of another way to spend his day. “No Chester I’m not” he stated matter of factly. “Kitty and I have something more much more important to do today.”  
Kitty looked at him strangely. “We do?”  
Matt nodded. “Yeah we do.” Taking her by the arm he started leading her from the saloon. “Chester keep an eye on things around town today will ya? I plan on being busy all day long.”  
“Yes sir” Chester answered as he saw the Marshal’s hand go a lot further south then Miss Kitty’s waist line and stay there while they left the saloon. “Well I swan” he muttered “if that don’t beat all.”

MKMKKMKMKMKMK

Soft moans escaped her as he gently caressed and kissed away any doubts she may have had of his love and devotion to her. “Matt” she whispered breathlessly “I sure am glad you love me.”  
“Me too” Matt mumbled as he nipped and teased her breast with his mouth while his hands roamed lower parts of her anatomy.  
As much as she was enjoying the sensations sweeping over her at his touch one thought kept nagging at her. “Matt” she said in a ragged breath as his hand massaged a particularly sensitive spot.  
Matt ignored her. He had much more ‘pressing’ things on his mind.  
But Kitty couldn’t fully relax and participate till she knew the answer to one question. “Matt” she gasped breathlessly, this time pushing on him till he looked at her.  
“What?” he groaned.  
Taking a small breath Kitty looked into his passion clouded eyes. “Back in town” she said grabbing his hand before he could take her mind off of the question. “You made it pretty clear to Chester and a couple of those other men that we’re more than just friends.”  
Matt looked at her curiously “Yeah so?”  
“Well are you sure that was a good idea? I mean you know how Chester talks and………..”  
Matt pulled up and silenced her with a kiss. “I hope he does talk.” He told her. “Maybe a few people around town knowing how I feel about you will keep them from driving you away in a buggy on moonlit nights.”  
Kitty chuckled. “Matt that was as much my fault as Jim’s. I didn’t have to go with him.”  
“I know” he replied “but I figure if I’d done a little more of this” he kissed her left breast “and this” he nipped at the other one, “and made it a little clearer how I feel about you, you wouldn’t have.”  
Kitty giggled as she released his hand and pulled his mouth up to hers for a kiss. “I like the way you figure” she sighed.

FINIS


End file.
